Young and Distant Skies
by Kiaway
Summary: In a world just like our own, problems just like our own... Wendy has a story to tell. 8th grade is supposed to be a normal year right? Well, normal meaning mysterious. "Some say that gossip is a way to find drama, I say it's where you can find clues." Who would say that? Ships! Mostly RoWen. But there's a bunch of NaLu, GrUvia, and JeRza. AU. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Kiwi's!** _ **'Hide and Seek'**_ **isn't on hiatus or anything, if you read it, it's just delayed for this week due to school and writers block (which happens a lot in the beginning of stories that I write).**

 **So I decided to write a RoWen AU One-shot as an apology!**

 **If this ends up being really long and good, and the summary says it's no longer a one-shot, than yeah, I'll continue it as a story.**

 **Another thing before you read, if you go to my profile page, there's a poll on what I should write next, so you guys don't have to keep waiting on one or two stories.**

 **First attempt** **One-Shot** **right here so... :D**

XxXxXxXxX

Brothers are the worst... My brother, Natsu always pulling pranks on me! Today, he decided to to put a ghost pepper in my BLT!

The hell is he trying to do? Murder me?

I don't like swearing... But he's a pain in the ass! All I can ever think about is how to prank him back... but, being in eighth grade without a job or allowance, can make it hard to buy stuff to wrig his room with.

Oh well, back to Instagram. I looked down at my blue phone that matched my hair and eyes.

"Forty-seven notifications." I mumbled.

I had a pretty good account, 3,476 followers, following 45, 500+ posts. Oh yeah! I'm like a super popular socialite for my age! I only follow friends and accounts that interest me. Most of the things I post are my own pictures and short videos.

I lay on my stomach, in my room on the bed. I kinda wanted to post a new picture, so I got up near my huge window, opened it and snapped a selfie of me and the stars. My caption: _Beautiful night tonight? Yeah I think so._

And... post!

First like... second... seventh... tenth... thirtieth... Yup.

In a matter of one minute, I had almost 300 likes. Thank you, followers! I flopped back onto the bed while reading comments.

"You're so cute!"

"I think so, too!'

"Whaaah! I don't see it!"

"I would do that...jk jk jk"

"Do not read this or it will happen to you! A girl once tried to-"

Oh no... not reading chainmail comments... No, no, no... Bad luck, I say.

I rolled onto my back and turned off my phone. Enough for tonight, I need to go to school tomorrow, it's going to be Monday. And with that, I slowly slipped into dreamland.

XxXxXxXx

"Ughh... Noo... Nuuu! I said nuh uhh..." I yawned. _Damnit, morning already... School... C'mon Wendy, move yourself out of bed!_

I rolled off my bed and fell on the floor. Ouchy! Damn alarm clock was still going off, so I scrambled out of my blankets to hit the off button. Here we go... Morning rush...

I ran out of my room to the bathroom. My daily routine, long story short, was washing my face, using the toilet, washing my hands, and brushing my long hair and teeth.

Once I was done, I slipped into my grey uniform and headed downstairs for breakfast. Natsu had already eaten and was fiddling with his tie. "You're serious, right? You still can't figure out how to tie it?" I scoffed.

"Hey! Can you not be such a jerk..." He glared.

Stupid brother being the same age as me... At least... he's not on the streets... anymore.

 **[Flashback]**

 _I was playing with my best friend Chelia. We were only 6 years old, so the two of us were playing tag around the playground. Soon after, we decided to let some of the other kids join us. It was later in the day, so not many people were hanging around._

 _The two of us managed to find two more players. One was a boy named Gray and the other was a girl named Erza. Gray had black hair and a weird... stripping habit!? Yup, he unconsciously took off his shirt... The girl was Erza, and she was a pretty redhead with a long braid. She was fun to play with, as well as Gray._

 _The four of us were having so much fun, until Chelia and Erza both had to leave. I was left with Gray, so we decided to walk around the park that the playground was located in._

 _With the sun beginning to set, it was like a scene out of a movie, the sky, two kids just talking and goofing around. But then-_

 _"Wendy! Look...!" Gray sounded surprised. I looked to where he was pointing to. I gasped..._

 _A boy, just about our age, was collapsed under a tall oak, between two hedges. He had pink hair and a skinny phisique. He looked terrible, like he hadn't eaten, bathed, or slept in days._

 _I ran, I ran to him. His clothes were dirty, he smelled bad, not a impressive sight at all. "Where are your parents? Are you okay? What happened? Hello? ... Gray! Help me carry him, please!" I pleaded._

 _My new friend obliged, joining me in hoisting him up, and bringing him to our parents._

 **[Flashback Ends]**

I sighed, "Here, let me help you, Natsu."

XxXxXxX

"Wendy! Wendy! Play auditions are Friday!" It was a girl named Lisanna, cheery as ever. "Do you think I could make the part?"

I was a little annoyed, she was always fawning over Natsu. My poor brother having to deal with this girl all day. About to be in high school, and she acts like a baby whenever shes rejected.

"Sure... But I think Chelia might get the main role-" I was then interrupted by said person.

"Hey! Not me! It's definitely going to be Juvia!" she stated.

"Well, everyone is trying out for Juliet, who knows..." I continued.

Lisanna, apparently didn't like that response, since she just huffed and stormed away. Drama queen. She knows she can't always get what she wants. I would have thought that she figured it out after what Natsu said to her last year.

 **[Flash Back]**

 _"Natsu, if you don't pass your History test, you could fail the subject!" I complained._

 _The hallways were busy, as always, papers flying around, and people crowded at the lockers. The two of us were walking to lunch, side-by-side._

 _"I got it! It's not like I'm useless or can't study! I only said I was gonna bomb the test because I'm... not... just a little... nervous, I guess." he mumbled that last part._

 _That was weird, he'd never admit to being nervous about anything. Something was fishy... Then, out of nowhere, Lisanna steps in front of us. She wore a frown on her face, she didn't look too happy, by the looks of it, she was pissed. She only looked at Natsu, which made me feel a little awkward. Her mouth finally opened, after moments of my own silent torture._

 _"Why didn't you answer me last night, Natsu!?" she pouted._

 _He was silent... The tension started to build when he yelled "Stop! I don't understand what you want from me! What you keep doing and saying isn't right!"_

 _"I say it is!" She yelled back._

 _A crowd... I saw where this was going, but I didn't know why. "Well you know what, Lisanna? You can't always get your way! Whatever your motives are, I don't care! All you do is make yourself the center of attention!" he was loud... I got a little scared. What were they talking about... I'd probably never know._

 _I was too lost in my thoughts to hear what she had said next, but it struck a nerve in my brother. "Shut the hell up! You know nothing! If you really want to solve problems with death threats, then I'll tell your sister!"_

 _She stopped and started to cry. I was horrified to find out why he brought death threats into the conversation. I took his hand and said "Let's go," as he followed._

 _I would have tried to get all the answers out of him if he weren't... Crying? He didn't cry? No, he barely cried unless something was_ _ **really**_ _worth crying about. Seeing someone cry was the worst, and this was my brother! For God's sake, I swore I would never stop hating Lisanna. Deep down, I don't care, if you can make Natsu Dragneel cry then you are a terrible person._

 **[Flashback Ends]**

I looked at my adopted brother, he was talking to some new kid... I didn't know his name, but he looked nice. I smiled, only to be turned around by Chelia and immediately question.

"New kid strike your fancy?" she asked.

That was unexpected... wait what?

"Uhh, I don't think so... I wasn't even looking at him!" I replied.

"Oh..." she frowned, "Were you thinking about that thing with Lisanna again?"

"Yeah... I'm still mad at her for making my brother cry..."

"Hmm... I don't wanna be all so sudden, but you guys aren't blood related? Right?"

I scowled, looking her in the eyes, "That doesn't matter, He's still family."

She flinched. "Sorry, I just don't understand how you guys can act like you really are blood related." was all she said.

"It's fine, Chelia. Just don't ask stuff like that, okay?" I walked over to my desk, alone.

I have friends, I have a brother, I have good grades... I have my belongings and a space to live. I'm fine.

I had... nothing... to cry... about...

Well... There was one.

XxXxXxXxX

 **So this might end up not being a one-shot. I decided that half way through... I'm thinking of making this like a mix of Japanese school and American school, just cause I live in America.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, yes this was long to make up for the other story I'm writing. Expect long lengths and tons of mystery from this!**

 ***Minor Spoiler Alert!***

 _ **Romeo is the new kid, no Wendy does not have 'feelings' for Natsu, and yes everyone is in eighth grade, as in they are all 13 or 14 years old.**_

 **Arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Yay! I'm excited to explain everything! I think in the last chapter, I had a bunch of spelling errors, so I'm sorry.**

 **Anyways, Like I said last chapter, I really am sorry about Hide and Seek being late... but it's just sooooooooooo hard to do exposition!**

 **XoXoX**

Yes, yes there was one thing that made me a little more upset averytime I thought about it. It was why me and Natsu lived with our aunt Porlyusica. Well... live with is an overstatement really, it's more like we live at her house and she works all the time. She was my mother's sister, and she's my god mother, but I feel like mom just did a better job of being the motherly figure.

I don't like thinking about it...

 **XoXoX**

I looked up at the clock, it was just about time for class to start. I pulled out my phone and read my text messages;

 _1 from: Natsu,_

 _3 from: Chelia,_

 _1 from: ... Lucy...?_

 _1 from: Aunt Porlyusica._

I read from Aunt Porlyusica's first, _"Good morning, Wendy. Today I need you to do what you normally do and keep the house clean. I will come back from work in 1 week."_ I sighed at the formalness she puts into everything.

Natsu was normally nonchalant in his messages; always trying to make then as short as possible with texting tricks. _"Hey hav u met new kid yt? His name: Romeo... (inserts_emoticon_questioning_face)"_ at least it was readable... and no... I haven't met the new kid...

I replied to him saying "no"

Now this is new... I never get messages from Lucy. She's my friend and she's nice but, she doesn't usually text me when we've talked in school. I opened the message and smiled. _"Hihi. I want 2 strt a study grp. with you guys this wk. Tht ok?"_ Oh yes, study groups are the best with all of my friends.

Lucy usually likes to come over with Natsu because they are best friends. I personally think they like eachother, but they would both deny it if I asked. I replied _"duh! Of course!"_

Ahhh, Chelia... always going overboard with everything. Three messages? This is the norm for her, she likes to be an optomistic texter. _"Mornin!"_ , _"Homework was so hard last night!"_ , _"Oooh! New kid is cuteeeee :3"_

I still haven't had a good look at him. I saw the back of his head and part of his nose... so I replied _"so i've herd"_

As soon as I pocketed my phone the teacher started announcements for the day. Mr. Dreyar hadn't said anything too exciting, until the part about the new kid started.

"Alright guys, Today we have a new student joining us today." he gestured at the boy sitting behind Natsu, "His name is Romeo, so I expect you brats to treat him well! That's it for today, roll call!

I looked around the room as names were called and responded to with a "here" or a "present". The classroom was dividided into five rows of five. I sit at the far right near the window, behind a girl named Juvia. Chelia was to my left, and Natsu was behind Chelia. His seat was next to Lucy and I could see that behind him, was _Romeo_...

He had wide, slightly slanted, brown eyes; and very dark, navy hair. He's so... _Oh crap, he's looking!_

I turned my head and stared at the clock until homeroom ended. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door just like everyone else. My first class was social studies and the six other kids in my homeroom who shared that fact, walked with me.

Natsu is one of those people, so I talked to him on the way down the hall.

"So, did you finish your essay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I still don't understand why it had to be so long, though... I mean three pages is a little much, am I right?" I was annoyed as to how much we had to write in Mr. Freed's English class...

"I didn't finish... That jerk can't make me write that much!"

"I bet Lucy could..." I smirked at his dusted pink cheeks. "I bet she'll be disappointed in you for not doing it..."

"Shut up! Let me use yours, then!" He reached for my English binder, but instead of grabbing it, he fell to the floor along with another person.

"Owww! HEY! GET OFF OF ME ICE PRINCESS!" he chastised.

"GET OUT FROM UNDERNEATH ME ASS FLAME!" the 'Ice Princess' spat back. I looked closer and saw the only guy who wouldn't have his shirt on... Gray.

"MAKE ME!"

"MAYBE I WILL"

"GO GET FREEZER BURN"

"YOU GO GET BURNED"

"STOP TALKING TO ME POPSICLE"

"YOU STARTED IT HOT SAUCE"

"EWW... did _you_ just call me _'hot'_?" Natsu scoffed, "PERVERT"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT, DUMBASS!"

"WELL-" and that's when the person that no one wanted to mess with walked into the ugly picture.

"Will you two... STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" the redhead yelled.

"Y-Yes m-ma'am!" both Natsu and Gray saluted to her.

 _'Only Erza Scarlet could break up one of their fights... Now how many hours of detention are they going to get this time?'_ I thought.

"Um... Excuse me? Are you Wendy? Wendy Marballs?" a strange voice interrupted my thoughts... and said my last name wrong... I turned to find the culprit.

"It's Marvell... and- Oh! Aren't you that new kid?" I mentally cursed myself for almost lashing out on the new kid... of course he wouldn't know my last name.

"Y-yeah!" he seemed nervous,"Mr. Dreyar told me to give you this note..." he handed me a sticky note written in cursive.

 _"Wendy Marvell, Please show Romeo around_

 _the halls and to his classes, you both have all the same classes so_

 _it shouldn't be much trouble to help him around._

 _Thank you ~ L. Dreyar"_

I sighed, looking back up at Romeo. _'Well... To new adventures!'_ I thought.

"C'mon, let's go. First class is Mr. Clive's social studies class." I gestured to teacher in a brown suit standing nearly ten feet in front of us.

We started to the classroom, along with the rest of my friends. I quickly explained the situation with the strange boy who was following me, to the teacher. Then... He smiled and gave Romeo a big... hug? A HUG!?

"Uhhh, what-" I was immediately interrupted.

"I know his dad!" Mr. Clive cheered. "How's Macao, kid?"

"Uhm, he's great... uncle Gildarts I didn't know you taught here..." the boy answered.

 **XoXoX**

 **Well, well, well. Just how does Gildarts know Romeo's dad?**

 **Yay! Chapter 2! I hope people start reading soon... :/**

 **Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Better believe it! Yep! More delays! I'm so sorry! Here is Young and Distant Skies chapter 3, as a sorry for Hide and Seek. Sorry. School got in the way and I couldn'y connest to the internet and MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. My English teacher actually helped me get rid of it and I started writing this about three weeks ago. Sooo Without further ado...**

 **XoXoX**

"Uhm..." I muttered. "What is this?"

"Huh?" Romeo looked at me like I was an idiot. That jerk. "Oh... This guy is my dad's friend! He's kinda like an uncle to me though."

"You two need to get in here, class is starting now! I can't make any exceptions Romeo, sorry." Mr. Clive said in a joking manner. He gestured us to walk in before him.

I went to my seat, as always, and Romeo and the teacher made their way to the front of the classroom and started the "New kid" introduction thing that was sure to happen in every class.

 _'I just don't understand why we're in every class together. What are we supposed to become best friends? Is it just my job? Do I seem like I have that much time on my hands?!'_ I got lost in questioning the athorities about why I had to deal with the new kid.

 **XoXoX**

It was finally fourth period. Science class! I love my class, and my teacher and everything about science! I like learning about weather, maybe someday I'll become a meteorologist.

There's also this girl in my science class, she is really funny because she always asks the most random questions.

"Hey, wait... Teacher?! What if Earth's plates were to suddenly be abducted by aliens? Would we see the name of the continent carved underneath the surfaace?!" she asked, giggling along with the rest of the class.

I swear the teacher gets so annoyed with her...

But... I think Romeo took her too seriously because he stood in front of her and asked her why she thought that would happen... He questioned her like an overly protective parent questions their kid after they do something dumb. I think she got scared, no one would bother to ask her what she meant by her questions, everyone just knew they were silly.

He's some sort of superstitious kid isn't he?

 **XoXoX**

School is almost over, and I'm still being followed by the new kid. I've had some people questioning me like I was a crazy person. I just shrugged to most of them, whatever they were curious about was going to disappoint them in the end. I just want to relax and get this over with.

I was sitting in English, holding my head up with my hands, the clock was ticking, that's all I could hear, _tick, tick, tick, tick, tick_.

Then I had this feeling... uncontrollably, my head fell to the desk...I felt... _tired_?

I just... need to... wake...up...

I was gone, all I could see was black. I don't know why I fell unconcious; just a feeling that wiped me out. I can't remember anything, just that it was so weird.

 **XoXoX**

"Damnit!" I heard a voice calling out. It sounded like Romeo's. My eyes suddenly felt light as they flicked open and blinked at the lights. I was in the same place I was before. It seemed everyone else was doing the same as me when I looked around the room. So they fell asleep, too? Why?

Romeo was standing by the door, holding his head in his hands. He looked panicked, like he just saw a ghost or watched something bad happen. I noticed that he looked to be the only one who didn't black out.

"That was weird," I said. I started hearing responses from all around the room. I heard whispers behind me, shrieks in front of me, and panics to my sides.

Natsu stood up from his chair and climbed up to his desk. He called out to evryone saying "Hey! You guys don't think the world is ending, do ya?"

I think that made things worse.

 **XoXoX**

The bell rang for school to end. I was relieved to go and relax. I pulled out my phone and began walking to my locker.

 _3 New Messages._

 _Chelia: 2_

 _Natsu: 1_

I looked up and unlocked my locker, pulling out my things and closing the door. Natsu was already standing by my side waiting to walk with me. And Lucy was right next to him...

I smiled while looking down to read my messages. Chelia was asking questions, _"OMG, new kid is following u all day?"_ and _"Jealous (insert_mad_pouty_face_emoji)"_ ... Well that's too bad. I just had to reply with an answer that's accurate to the situation.

I sent back _"I just had to show him around school 4 tday"_

She overreacts too much. I looked up and saw Lucy complaining to Natsu about his messy locker. How sweet, even though they argue a lot, they're still friends. Just like Natsu and Gray.

I looked back down to my phone and read Natsu's message. And my lord... why...

" _Ooo, so u have met him? Romantic interests much?_ " I read.

Why does he do this? I don't have a clue. He's a boy, and my brother. They do this type of thing a lot don't they? I hate it. And no, I don't think that his thinking about the situation is very accurate. Jeez Natsu.

Romeo just isn't my type. Nope.

Definetly not.

Nope, nope, nope.

 **XoXoX**

When I got home, I dropped my bag on the floor and flopped onto my bed. I lifted my body into a sitting position and checked my phone. I always check _Instagram_ first.

 _102 Likes. 62 Comments. 36 New Followers._

I had previousley posted two things that morning. A selfie of me and Natsu, and a screenshot of something funny from _Tumblr_.

I scrolled down the feed to see the new followers.

 __Tracy_Trace_Trace_

 _MarliynABChaos_

 _Yours_Truley_Not._._

 _RomeroBoltCon_

 _Abb..._

Wait... WHAT?! Why does that look like Romeo's name? Why am I clicking on it? Why am I stalking his posts? WHY AM I FOLLOWING HIM BACK?! Why am I smiling while I'm doing this? Why am I not listening to my inner voice?

The answers to all of these questions... I. Don't. Know.

And honestly, I'm fine with my desicion. Don't know why. Just am.

I looked down at the blue camera button on the app, I pressed it and cropped a screenshot I had taken on the way home. Something about how you should always think before you take action.

I put down the phone and rolled off the bed. I undressed and changed into my pajamas. After that, I made my way downstairs with my school bag. There they were, sitting on the couch together, Natsu and Lucy. They were in a really cute position, a couples position. My heart raced so fast!

You have no idea. Lucy's legs were on the couch, and her head was in the crook of his neck. Natsu had his arm around her shoulder and his head resting on hers. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I quietly crept to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I set my bag down onto the kitchen table. I pulled out my folder and took out my essay from English. I saw barely any marks except for a few spelling errors. I pulled out another piece of paper and started rewriting the final draft.

 **XoXoX**

Maybe 45 minutes to an hour later, I finished everything including math, geography and the essay. Peeking into the living room, I could see that my OTP was asleep in that same position... I felt a little awkward being the odd man out.

Third Wheel.

Lingering friend.

 _The_ _ **other**_ _person._

Yikes. Oh well. I can't control what happens. I simply slid on the couch, next to Lucy. _Family Feud_ is on tonight and I love that show. The returning champions are going to be playing against the winners of the last three episodes.

I watched until 4 p.m.

Then, I shook Natsu and Lucy awake. They saw what they were doing and blushed. I laughed. I took off to the kitchen again and started making dinner.

 **XoXoX**

 **Okay guys, that wraps it up here. I'm sorry, again for the delays. It wasn't like this during the summer and now that my internet is back up, and I don't have severe writers block, I feel up to the challenge of continuing. If you want more** **Hide and Seek** **then I suggest being patient. If you could in the reviews for that one, give me your thoughts and opinions and ideas for what you think will happen as the story progresses.**

 **Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers,**

You all have made me so happy by reading the first part of this story but sadly, after a few months of contemplation, I have realized that it is not my place to continue this story without the proper time and/or accessibility. I am sure that this will upset many of you, but I have to update this story to tell you it is on hiatus. Maybe come April through June I may decide to continue it but for now I would like to inform you that I simply can't continue with this for now. To you who show that you care- thank you so much.

With Great Sadness and Love,

Kiaway


End file.
